User blog:MystoganUSM/Creation Arts
=Creation Arts= Introduction to Creation Arts Creation Arts is the art of manifestation, a type of magic that creates something from nothing. It is not the bringing about of something that already existed but rather the creation of new things totally, that has never existed. To understand this Art one must understand the concept of building from zero up. Creation Arts does not only build from zero but from any ground up meaning they can be used to innovate or build upon exist form of practices. As this Art relies heavily on the power of the mind, and the belief in one’s own capabilities it therefore is one of the most taxing practice, but also one of the most powerful form of the Arts. This Art is a very ancient form of practice, not just anybody can do it, but anyone who does will find it a most useful form of practice. The Mindset For the most part one must descend to the very start of everything, to understand its concept, to the very point before anything. Before there was a sofa, there must have been wood, leather, the cloth materials, the builder and before even that there must have been a designer. Before designing, there were thoughts, and before thought an idea, and before that was a plain canvas made of nothing. This is the basis of creation magic. The Journey This section highlight the guided journey in becoming a practitioner of the Creation Arts. Test of Worth Sit very still and in a state of relaxation, clear your mind of all thoughts to start this journey. Concentrate on the nothingness in front of you until you can see not the object that is in front of your eyes but merely just the space in front of you, the complete and utter nothingness. Know this feeling. Now let yourself drift into this state, where you are nothing, there is no body, no breath, no senses and no emotions. Once there cast your intuition out once again to the edge of nothingness, to the very first of starting point, the source, the well of souls. Be one with it and understand the feelings that come from it. If you are capable reach out and touch it, then enter it completely, mind, heart, body and soul. If you are worthy you will begin to receive information of the universe, the information regarding the planets and stars, how things were made, why they were created and how to practice the Creation Arts. As images, words and actions fill your essence, go through them, and listen intently, reading through all that is given and make this new found information become one with you. Once you have finished receiving the information flow, get up and write, and/or draw everything down into a book including how you feel and what tools or materials you need to practice this Art. This book will later become one of the most prized tools for your usages. The Tools · A thick book, or folder fill with many pages of paper. · A pen or pencil · White out or eraser More often than not you will be writing into this book for a long time before practicing begins. The Paths · Rune Maker · Spell maker · Sorcerer · Equipment Maker Rune Maker A rune maker create new runes of power or built upon existing runic systems adding more arrays to what is capable. They create runes use for Divination, spell casting, seals of various types, warding, trigger spells or alarm systems. Spell maker A spell maker do just that, they create spells that range from slow working healing spell to fast casting summoning spells. Their power depending on the intent and will of the spell maker, and what words are used and how they were incanted. Sorcerer Sorcerer works with their mind power, pure thoughts or force of will. They command and make things happen by sheer mind power. To be a sorcerer is to be the first thought, the first action that pushes the energy form into a solidified mass. At first they may be able to only create pain or soothing feeling with their intents but later on when they become adept would they be able to do so much more. Equipment Maker These practitioner works in creating or upgrading the tools of this and other Arts Practitioner either by creating from thought forms or other materials while infusing inside them their intent and power. As energy resides in these tools the Arts Practitioner will be able to rely less on their own power and more on the tools thus allowing them to rest. Category:Blog posts